


吴家的那只狐狸精1

by sumian28



Category: all千
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 07:55:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20336725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sumian28/pseuds/sumian28





	吴家的那只狐狸精1

军阀混战，土匪割据。

能占上个交通便利，资源富足的据点，是多少土匪头子、长官司令的大业之梦。

吴家自祖上就是刀口舔血，带兵打仗的武官宗族。哪怕这乱世飘零，人丁衰败，吴家还是出了个混世魔王。

吴刈之，吴家二少，比起他那个远渡重洋学医的大哥，他的名声在这世道上叫的更响一些。十二岁参军，十六岁就带出了自己的一支队伍，现在二十四岁已经盘踞晋、阜二城四年。

晋、阜相邻，河是运货河，道是火车道。如此要道重心，多是别人眼中的香饽饽，吴刈之偏是带着自己以剽悍军风著称的队伍守了四年。左右是没人拿的住他，他倒也没有卡死别人的活路。只要给够了过路费，过他吴家道的货就没有丢的。

吴刈之赚的盆满钵满，还在道上落了个好名声。拿钱办事，各顾各的。

吴家在晋、阜的民心也高，钱都从过路费那里赚，也不抢民的，也不用缴税。有了吴刈之，老百姓还过上了几年安稳日子，说起他，都是拇指竖的高。

偶有议论，那也是议论下吴大帅最近是不是又迎娶了新的姨太太。

吴家的姨太太们多是别的有求于吴大帅的人献过来的，不是贵族小姐就是倾城美人。到现在吴家姨太太都已有八个了，却还没见吴家有后。

大家都好奇吴家会不会再纳一个进门。

说来也巧，大家正琢磨着呢。吴家迎来了第九个姨太太。

这个姨太太不一般，不是八抬大轿进的门，是被吴刈之抱着回去的。刚进门的时候衣服还是破破烂烂的，不像是要进门的姨太太。有人远远望了一眼，只看见那黑不溜秋的小脑袋上盘了个半丸子头，像是遭难的大户人家里跑出来的小丫头。

“小丫头”抱回去没几天，吴家就有人对外放风，麻雀飞上枝头变凤凰啦，那“小丫头”变成九姨太了。

得了风的人都盼着吴家大摆筵席，好来瞧上一眼这新姨太。

盼来盼去，过了快小半个月，吴家愣是一点动静没有。人家坐的住，反倒是外面看热闹的人坐不住了。

“外面捡来的，哪有之前送来的那些身份贵重啊，我看啊，吴家是不会办宴了……”

“我看也未必，进了门就宣布是姨太太的那可是第一个，一看那个五姨太，在家养了快半年才混上姨太太，之前怕不是都当丫鬟养着……”

“也没看着长得个啥模样，怕不是太丑了不愿见人？”

“长得丑人也当上姨太太了，你闺女啊还比不上人家呢……”

茶余饭后的谈资全落在了吴家小姨太太身上了，可人家还是大户里养着，连个面儿也不带给人看的。

有好事儿的人接了吴家看后门的老大爷去吃酒，就想打听打听吊着大家心思的那位小姐。

“大爷，我这不听人家都说吴家有个新姨太太嘛？”那人斟了杯酒递给大爷，接着问道，“咋这么久不见人也不见声儿啊？”

大爷抿了一口，酒是好酒，烈的紧，但辣嘴不辣心。老头儿又夹了口菜，“对啊，新来的一位。”

“怎不见吴家办酒席啊？”

老头儿又喝了半口，砸了砸嘴，“我家老爷想娶人家当正房，人家不乐意，旁的姨太太就更不乐意，闹的要死要活。最后才让人放风说是个九姨太太。”

那人又给老头儿斟酒，把酒菜又往老头儿面前推了推，“哟，这得是个什么来历啊？”

“就是捡来的。”

“那估计是绝世大美女吧。”

老头咳嗽了一下，拿起酒杯看了看，又放下了，“美是美啊，可是少见的标致孩子，”盘子里的花生米就剩了十来粒，老头抹了抹嘴，抓了一把放兜里，“不过不是个丫头，是个小子。”

不顾旁人惊异的目光，老头儿挑了面前的锣杆，晃晃悠悠地溜达回去。拐出弯去没几步，身后的酒茶摊子炸了锅似的乱。

那个小狐狸精！

老头还记得大姨太太在院子里咒骂的背影。再漂亮的女人嫉妒起来，嘴脸也能扭曲成夜叉。老爷整天往新来的那里钻，老头能理解失宠的女人的疯狂，也能理解外面的人的好奇。

九姨太太在变成姨太太之前，只是洗了个澡而已。

不像大姨太太是高官之女，也不像五姨太太多年媳妇熬成婆。

只消一眼，便是荣华富贵加身，这得是个什么模样的女子啊？

老头儿整日里坐在后门那儿，晒晒太阳，逗逗猫狗。阴差阳错地瞧见了新来的那位，半长黑发，后面松松挽了个小丸子，其余的都披散在肩头，雪白的小脸，粉的嘴，腰肢儿跟细柳一样，圆溜溜的眼睛在晴好的阳光下泛着淡淡的浅金色，像孩子们手里细心攒着的玻璃珠子。

月白绣牡丹纹的长袍，脚上穿的是上好的小牛皮半长靴，棕色皮革腰带勾勒出纤细腰线。老头儿一时间看懵了，直到那小仙子消失，老头才想起来。

那是一套男装。

街角瑞湘坊里新上的衣服，贵的让普通老百姓连眼都不敢抬，但老头儿清清楚楚记得那是套男装，读私塾的孙子还吵着想要。

大太太嘴里的小狐狸精是个男的！

……

外面传言传的天花乱坠，吴刈之才懒得理。他比较烦心的还是自家的小宝贝，自打抱回来，又是送衣服送玩意儿，怎么着也有小半年了，小姨太太就是不见高兴，也不许人碰。

吴刈之去了别的姨太太房里，染了一身胭脂膏子味儿，去抱小姨太太，小姨太太就更不乐意了，又砸东西又咬人。吴刈之没宠过人，只恨不得把枪往桌子上一拍，让那小祖宗毙了自己解气。可刚一解下枪套，小姨太太登时就哭了，“你要打死我是不是，正好我也不愿意在这儿呆了，呜呜呜……”眼泪就像不要钱似的往下掉，吴刈之心疼啊，想他二十岁的时候丢过两千把重机枪都没这么疼过。揽了小祖宗坐在床边，又是亲又是哄，解释了好半天，小姨太太这才算消停，大概是哭的太急，抽抽嗒嗒的，脑子也糊涂了，半推半就地答应了吴刈之在这儿过夜。

小姨太太是半年前吴刈之在外面不知道那个犄角旮旯里捡的，看上去脏兮兮的，但离着老远就有股香味，吴刈之越走近越香。吴刈之也才二十多岁，除了带兵打仗，别的也还是孩子心性，一时好奇，便掳了这小乞丐回家。

没想到这一掳，之后便是一辈子的当牛做马。

小姨太太叫阿易，他说这是之前救过他的一个哥哥给起的。吴刈之有点吃味，但也不敢在这小祖宗面前说什么。吴刈之和阿易并排躺在床上的时候，手怎么都不能规矩。阿易浑身嫩的跟剥了壳的水煮蛋似的，吴刈之从他前几天给阿易买回来的丝绸睡衣下摆探进去，又暖又滑，他满脑子都是咬这小妖精一口。

阿易脸红红的，扭着身子推开他做乱的手，“早知道就不叫你留下了。”

吴刈之侧身过去吻他，肉嘟嘟的唇珠磨着吴刈之的上唇，晶晶亮的粉色嘴唇是最让他惊奇的地方，怎么会有人的嘴这么适合亲吻呢？

猫咪被亲的软了骨头，糯唧唧地夹着大腿磨蹭起来，吴刈之顺势扒了他的裤子，肉乎乎的屁股只能给吴刈之看个缝，他扒开肉屁股才看见羞涩躲在深处的粉色小洞。

只伸了一个指节，阿易就扭着屁股哭的呜呜咽咽，挣扎着磨得吴刈之一身邪火。那肉屁股也挣脱开了吴刈之的掌控，臀峰合拢夹住了他的整根手指。

阿易悄悄往前爬了两下，把小洞里的手指推出去，然后趴在枕头上，蓄着满眼的泪一语不发地盯着吴刈之。

“谁家的大老爷肏不着自个儿的姨太太啊？”吴刈之哭笑不得，想着阿易大概是害怕，之前让教房嬷嬷来交阿易怎么服侍，又担心旁的不三不四的人欺负了阿易，所以到最后吴刈之也只是让嬷嬷教些理论，弄的两边都不太得劲儿。吴刈之担心阿易怕起来又闹觉，睡不好，想抱着衣服回自己屋子自己解决一发。

还没下床，又被阿易抱住腰。

吴刈之放下衣服，回手搂着他。这小妖精也不许肏，也不许人走，吴刈之只觉得自己被吃的死死的，他说什么是什么，也许改天得去庙里看看，自己是不是被什么唬住了。吴刈之叹了口气，看都不看，往小妖精脸上抹了一把，果然一水儿的泪珠子。

“不许你走。”小妖精泪潸潸的，下嘴唇都咬出了印子。吴刈之邪火冒得蹭蹭的，要不是裤子拦着，那活儿能戳上小妖精湿乎乎的脸颊。

阿易没收了吴家大帅的衣服，搂着人家的腰，带回到床上。他这时候眼泪还没停，噎噎地打着哭嗝，吴刈之环着他，轻轻拍着他的背。

“不许你去别的姨太太那儿！”当初院子里最不讲理的四姨太也没有阿易这样娇蛮，“你今晚是我的，不许去别人那儿。”

“我没想去。”阿易来了以后，吴刈之就很少再去别的姨太太那儿了，之前阿易在吴刈之身上闻见了鸳鸯房的胭脂味儿闹了一天，吓得吴刈之更不敢去了。明明就是个没圆过房小姨太太，硬生生地让他做出了正房的风范。

“不走就不走呗，可你也不给我上啊。”吴刈之双手撑在头后，竖着“长枪”跟阿易聊上了。阿易还是脸红，依在吴刈之怀里，扭扭捏捏地欲言又止。

“不说，我走了啊。”

“敢，走了就别来了，哼！”

正房做派。

“聊聊呗，为啥不给上啊？是不是你怕疼啊？”吴刈之有的时候和孩子没两样，根本就不知羞。阿易让他臊得说也不是，不说也不是。

饶是吴刈之求了半天，阿易才慢慢开口，“嬷嬷说我学的不好，还说没有点床上功夫，你很快就会烦我了，我无依无靠，说不定会被卖到暗窑里给别人骑……”

“放屁，老子的人除了老子谁敢去骑！”吴刈之一想到阿易被卖到暗窑里恨的牙痒痒，早忘了这是个没头没尾的假想。

阿易横了他一眼，吴刈之只觉得娇羞中带着埋怨，被看一眼连骨头都酥了。“我才不会把你卖到暗窑里去呢！”

“我知道，”阿易捋了捋额前的头发，又把头倚在吴刈之肩上，“可嬷嬷说的对，我还没学会呢，不能伺候你。”

吴刈之听着阿易苏苏软软的声音，硬的发疼，而他不好意思向之前跟别的姨太太似的要求阿易给他用嘴抒发，索性伸了手进裤子里撸了起来。阿易正好能看见，又羞涩地把头埋进吴刈之肩膀里。

“嬷嬷说我得被调教好了，才能给你……”阿易埋在肩膀里发出模糊不清的声音，吴刈之手速也越来越快。

“我…嗯…呼…调教你怎么样…”吴刈之喘着粗气，裤裆鼓出一个大包，阿易抬起头，眼睛亮晶晶的。

“好啊，可嬷嬷说调教归调教，不许进来。”

小妖精笑的温婉，吴刈之总有种上套的感觉。

身下感觉越来越明显，吴刈之也管不了阿易的话里有话了。手臂肌肉因为快速运动和紧绷酸胀不已，却还总是差那么一点点。

“那我跟嬷嬷说明天开始？”阿易娇娇翘起一根指头点在吴刈之高昂凶器的小眼上，狠狠转了转。

“嗯！”吴刈之从喉咙深处嘶吼一声，也不知道是答应还是爽的。裤裆湿了一片，阿易在吴刈之深沉的目光中，把那根手指轻轻放进嘴里舔了起来。

“嬷嬷说这样做，是个男人都会喜欢的。”阿易伸出小舌，吞吐起手指。吴刈之掐住阿易的下巴咬上去，痛的阿易小声叫唤。

“不许对别的男人这样！”

“知道啦。”

阿易趴在吴刈之身上，仓鼠团子似的嘟嘟脸，吴刈之给他脸上的牙印呼呼。

阿易玩够了，困的不行，刚想睡，吴刈之又好奇问道：“你怕我倦了你，那我之前让你当正房，你为什么有不当啊？”

阿易迷迷糊糊，在被子里卷成一个卷，“我阿娘说过，正房都是不得宠的，我就要当小的，最得宠的小的。要是没人爱，身份又能算得上什么呢……”

阿易团起来变成肉圆子，含含糊糊地絮叨着，进入了梦乡，还不忘霸占了吴刈之一只胳膊。


End file.
